


ballin’

by humanveil



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Yes, ma’am.





	ballin’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



“Ready, Baller?” Debbie says, and thinks, _this is ridiculous._ Would be more ridiculous if not for the situation. 

Her hand curls around Nine Ball’s hip: fingers against the flesh, nails digging in. Nine Ball arches up, against her, the tip of Debbie’s strap grazing her cunt. A tease of what’s coming. 

Nine Ball looks up at her, mouth curved. Expression twisted into something amused. Entertained. Even now. 

“Yes, ma’am,” she says. Plays her part in this little game of theirs. 

She’s rewarded with Debbie rocking her hips forward as her mouth drops down: lips warm as they meet Nine Ball’s. 


End file.
